User blog:AlexHawks/Some stuff you can find usefull.
Fiora's ultimate is canceled by stealth (Kha'Zix's ultimate;Shaco's Q etc.) Fiddlesticks can drain untargetable champions (Kennen when using e; Vladimir in his pool; Fiora's ultimate etc.) Blitzcrank is a female. Top laner of CJ Entus Frost, Shy plays League of Legends for only 11months. Alex Ich, mid laner of Gambit Gaming (previously Moscow Five) met his wife through LOL. Swain's raven's name is Beatrice. Corki's chopper is called Reconnaissance Operations Front-Line Copter. (ROFLCopter) Most of Corki's phrases are curses. Nunu's yeti's name is Willump. Anivia can use Thresh's lantern while in her egg. Leona's sunlight deals 1less damage to champions(and skins) wearing sunglasses. With Neon Strike Vi skin, you can toggle her glasses ON/OFF by taunting (/taunt ; /t). Cassiopeia removes all the snakes in the map. If Skarner stays still in bush for 12 secondshe might should out a secret taunt (Skar, Skar, Skarner) Zilean and Volibear hates each other so much, that they get extra gold when killing each other. When you have two ninjas in the same team they lose 1health. This is negated by medical themed skins of them. Nidalee's prowl grants her a power of the cougar, so nearby champions get aditional xp while near nidalee, if their level is lower. Fizz's ultimate will consume yordles. French maid Nidalee doesn't wear panties. Lifesteal works on wards. Janna is the only champion who can shield towers. Thresh e works un untargetable champions. When Rengar dies to Mordekaiser's ultimate while in his ultimate, the ghost becomes stealthed. Nidalee's cougar form spells scale with level of her ultimate, not q,w,e. Only champion who has lowest difficulty level is sona. Runaan's Hurricane stacks with Twisted Fate's E. Various spells (such as Xerath's Q, Jarvan's ultimate etc.) Are counted as minions. Rarest skin in game is Ice toboggan Corki, being about 7times more rare than Rusty Blitzcrank Riven has diffirent taunt and jokes, when her ultimate is up. If you win game before it lasts 5minutes, you don't get any IP. Gragas' Q lowers attack speed. Phreak is left handed. Phreak was a proffesional WOW player. Phreak gives out first blood in 40per cent of his games Phreak has awesome dance skills. Deman is still better than Phreak Anivia in her egg form is called "Cryophenix Egg" and it will appear so in chat. You can surrender by writing /ff. Orianna's human form died while practicing turret diving. Trundle is about to reach 60patches whitout any change. Shaco's clone and Mordekaiser's ghost can capture altairs in Twisted Treeline. Deep terror Thresh has 2diffirent recall animations. Jayce's, Nidalee's and Elise's ultimates stack tear of the Goddes. Thornmail procs Liandry's Torment. You can use Thresh's lantern to absorb souls. After 90minutes at dominion, points start going down 1per second. Malzahar's E activates 1second before it jumps on an enemy. Cleanse can't remove suppression. Diana's passive will damage turrets if she stands close enough. Tryndamere's E hits untargetable champions. Anivia's wall blocks Twin Shadows. Anivia's wall blocks Nocturne's ultimate. Anivia's wall doesn't block Blitzcrank's Q (Poor froggen) Anivia's egg can be activated in Mordekaiser's ultimate. First win of the day is consumed if leaving the game. Category:Blog posts